Starlight of Shadows - OC's Needed
by Peeks
Summary: (Title may change, need OC's).
1. Chapter 1

**Name: (No Sun-, Lake-, Gale-, Dark- prefixes. Wind-, Thunder-, etc are allowed). Please include future warrior names if apprentice!**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan: (SunClan, LakeClan, GaleClan and DarkClan).**

 **Age: (moons)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you to everyone who submitted! I still need heaps of cats, so feel free to submit as many as you want!**

 **The positions with [OPEN] next to them need OCs.**

 **I've written up an insight thing into the four clans to help you pick. Hehe:**

 **LakeClan:**

Historically the smallest and weakest clan, they have never fought much in conflicts. Preferring to endure to survive, LakeClan teaches every kit to "outlast your enemies". A recent prophecy uttered by StarClan has predicted LakeClan's fate in the coming seasons – and it's not pretty.

 **SunClan:**

A clan with a long line of young leaders and deputies. The woodland cats believe that _youth_ is vital for any clan desiring to become powerful. Their camp is nestled deep within a forest, resting in a clearing surrounded by towering trees. Traditionally, their rivals are DarkClan and LakeClan.

 **GaleClan:**

These hardened cats reside over a sandy flatland that resembles a desert more than a plain. They're extremely lithe, yet also surprisingly sturdy. Moons of training under seasoned warriors have allowed them to run effortlessly across sand. Every apprentice in this clan must conquer an age-old challenge before becoming an apprentice: hunt vultures during a sandstorm without vision, where anything and everything can be your enemy.

 **DarkClan:**

A clan that hunts in swamps concealed by low-hanging trees with branches that touch the ground – DarkClan wars with SunClan for rights to the grounds near the Moontree, a sacred oak that seems to glow like moonlight. Traditionally, they have been a fairly secretive clan – however, a recent change in leadership may alter their fates.

* * *

– **CURRENT ALLEGIANCES** –

* * *

 **LakeClan**

 **LEADER [OPEN]**

 **DEPUTY**

Sedgefrost – light sable she-cat with white paws, chest, belly and ice blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT [OPEN]**

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE [OPEN]**

 **WARRIORS [OPEN]**

Dewdrop – handsome, muscular light-gray tom with ice-blue eyes

Owlfur – dark gray tom with long, shaggy fur and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice: Maplepaw_

Raindrop – tiny white and black she-cat with amber eyes

[14 moons] Snaketail –

Flamepelt

 **APPRENTICES [OPEN]**

Maplepaw – [appearance needed]

 **QUEENS [OPEN]**

Lilypool – pretty light brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

 _Mate:_ Owlfur

 _Kits_ : Ryekit, Nightkit

 **KITS [OPEN]**

 _[Lilypool & Owlfur]_

Ryekit – light ginger tom with amber eyes

Nightkit – black she-kit with a white chest and blue eyes

 **ELDERS [OPEN]**

Ashbreeze – grey and black tabby she-cat, whose muzzle is turning white with age

* * *

 **SunClan**

 **LEADER**

Flamestar – A young dark ginger tom cat with lighter stripes across his fur, with bright amber eyes, with a battle scar on his side and muzzle

 **DEPUTY**

Whisperstrike – a white, fluffy she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT [OPEN]**

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE [OPEN]**

 **WARRIORS [OPEN]**

Vixenheart – lithe fox-coloured she-cat with piercing green eyes

Paleshadow – cream-orange tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES [OPEN]**

 **QUEENS [OPEN TO ONE]**

Birdwing – pale gray she-cat with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes

 _Mate:_ Flamestar

 _Kits:_ Ravenkit, Firekit

 **KITS [OPEN]**

[Birdwing & Flamestar]

Ravenkit – pale gray tom cat with dark ginger stripes and bright amber eyes

Firekit – dark ginger she-cat with a dark brown paw and yellow eyes

 **ELDERS [OPEN]**

* * *

 _GaleClan_

 **LEADER**

Owlstar – light grey tom with stripes down his back and tail, brown ear tips and paws, wide yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY [OPEN]**

 **MEDICINE CAT**

Stonepelt – stone-grey tomcat with blue eyes and big, gentle paws

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE [OPEN]**

 **WARRIORS [OPEN]**

Lizardfoot – large brown tabby tom, green eyes

Ashfall – dainty dark gray tom with black paws and tail tip, blue eyes

Heathersplash – large, thick silver she cat with a black underbelly, heather eyes

 **APPRENTICES [OPEN]**

 **QUEENS [OPEN TO ONE]**

Willowbranch – light brown she-cat with dark brown swirls down her body, amber eyes

 _Kits:_ Dapplekit, Seedkit, Swankit, Twigkit

 **KITS**

 _[Willowbranch & Owlstar]_

Dapplekit – golden she cat with dark gold spots on her body

Seedkit – grey tom with dark grey spots on his body, yellow eyes

Swankit – fluffy white she-kit with blue eyes

Twigkit – wiry dark-brown tom with amber eyes

 **ELDERS [OPEN]**

Rosethorn – pink-grey she cat with yellow eyes

Longwhisker – white tom with blue eyes and long whiskers

* * *

 _DarkClan_

 **LEADER**

Treestar – dark brown tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY**

Silverstorm – Pale silver spotted she-cat with black markings and green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT [OPEN]**

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE [OPEN]**

 **WARRIORS [OPEN]**

Forestash – fluffy brown and white she-cat with soft green eyes

Moonclaw – black she cat with grey paws and grey markings around her sickly green eyes, fairly fluffy tail and unusually long claws

Fjordrunner – muscular white tom with cold blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES [OPEN]**

 **QUEENS [OPEN]**

 **KITS [OPEN]**

 **ELDERS [OPEN]**


End file.
